The Purge: GTA Style
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The GTA gang deals with chaos on a daily and nightly basis... tonight is no different.


"As a reminder, tonight at 7 pm, for 12 hours, all crime will be legal." The news reporter says, Carly turning the television off.

"Not this again." The 23 year old mutters as Ashley walks in with a chainsaw, startling her.

"Are you kidding me Carly? The Purge is like Christmas for us Hunterz." Ashley says, putting the chainsaw down.

"Remember what happened last year-" Carly says, Ashley tossing her a black ski mask. "We're going bank robbing, aren't we?" She says.

"As soon as that alarm goes off, we hitting as many banks as we can." Ashley says, picking up her mask that was a plain white, with _GOD_ written in the middle of the forehead.

Carly looked at the clock, seeing it was 6:40… 20 minutes left. Johnny walked in, seeing the masks in Carly's and Ashley's hands.

"Hey Johnny. Wanna hit a few banks with us tonight?" Ashley says.

"Eh, what the hell. Someone's gotta keep you two from getting killed." Johnny says.

"Johnny, this is like the best night ever! We can just walk in there, blast the doors in, takes as much cash as we want and the cops can't do anything about it." Tommy says, walking in.

The four got ready, dressed in all black before heading outside to a Kumura that Carly recognised immediately.

"Jack's car?!" Carly says.

"Um yeah… about that one. I kind of borrowed it." Tommy says.

"If we wreck it, he's gonna wreck our bikes." Carly says before they got in and left, heading to the Fleeca bank first, Tommy arming Carly with a Combat Shotgun, Ashley with a pump shotgun, Johnny with a Sawn off shotgun and himself with a Carbine Rifle after all four put their masks on.

"There is one minute, until the purge starts." A voice says.

Carly felt like the minute dragged on forever until she felt Ashley tug at her jacket sleeve.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1." The voice says, before a siren goes off.

"WOOHOO!" Tommy yelled as they got out and charged in, the three aiming their guns at the crowd as Carly aimed her gun at a bank teller.

"All the money this bank fucking has, NOW!" Carly demands.

"Open the fucking doors now!" Ashley demanded.

"Okay, okay!" The man behind the counter says, pressing the button and automatically opening the doors. Carly and Ashley ran in, grabbing as much money from the vault as they can before running outside, Tommy and Johnny following them. The four got in with Carly driving them away.

"Fuck, that was close!" Carly shouts.

"Are you kidding me? We're not being chased by anyone yet." Tommy says.

Carly then saw a brown Bravado Buffalo S with red and blue lights blaring and the sirens practically screaming.

"Fuck off, Benson!" Carly shouts through the CB, Benson ramming into the back of the Kumura. "Fuck, if you damage Jack's car, I'm sticking you with the repair bill!" She shouts.

"Wait, it's purge time. That means we can kill him without getting into trouble." Ashley says.

"As much as I'm tempted to, I ain't leaving my half brother without a father! Junior would kill me himself and not on purge night!" Carly says, speeding up and hitting a red button on the dashboard, Benson yelling "You scrawny some bitch!" after driving over a spikestrip, his tires flattening.

"Woohoo! Which bank is next?" Tommy asks.

"Well, Lex, Marcus, Tex and Rex are handling the Maze Bank and Trent, Chris, Diamond, Jake and Scott are handling the one at Paleto Bay. So let's steal the gold from the UD." Ashley says.

Carly turned around and sped off into the city, stopping outside the Union Depository… only to see that Michael and Trevor were there too.

"Hey, hey. Back off, it's my gold!" Ashley says, climbing out of the car.

"Fuck off, we got here first-" Trevor shouts, screaming out when Carly shoots him right in the arm, causing him to drop his Carbine Rifle.

"You should have that bullet wound checked out." Carly says before the four walk into the bank.

"Let it go, Trevor." Michael says.

"Fuck that, we're still young enough to rob places!" Trevor shouts.

"Whatever you say, Dad!" Ashley yelled back.

Trevor saw that the four were putting gold bricks in the Kumura and flipped out even more, shooting at Carly, who ducked and returned fire.

"Fuck off, Trevor!" Carly shouts.

"Yeah, was that necessary to shoot at her?!" Johnny says.

"She shot me!" Trevor shouts. The sounds of two women screaming caught their attention.

"Hey! Get your fucking hands off her!" Carly shouts, shooting a guy that had tried kidnapping Immy before running over to her. "You alright, Immy?" She asks.

"Yeah… I'm okay." Immy says before helping Hayley up. The sounds of motorbikes caught their attention, several Balla members riding on them.

"HUNTERZ!" One of them yells.

"Oh fuck! You guys run, I'll deal with them!" Ashley says. The others took off, Ashley shooting at the Ballas and killing them. Ashley then took one of their bikes and sped off on it.

"Purge night or not, no one tries to kidnap Immy!" Carly growls, slamming her fist on the horn and startling the others as well as pedestrians that weren't rioting.

"Yeah, I just hope that Ashley is doing okay." Hayley says.

The group ended up at Carly and Johnny's house, Ashley meeting up with them as Carly tried to pull the bullet out of Trevor's arm, Trevor screaming.

"Oh stop being such a big baby." Ashley says, taking her mask off.

"Yeah, quit screaming, old man!" Carly says, digging the bullet out. "You're lucky I didn't shoot you in the heart." She says.

"You still shot me!" Trevor says.

"Oh shut up or I will shoot you in the head." Ashley says.

"You stay with him, I'm gonna go check on Immy." Carly says before walking into the guest room. "Hey. How you holding up?" She says, sitting next to Immy.

"I'm okay, just a bit startled." Immy says.

Meanwhile, Trevor was stitching his arm up.

"Purge night or not, Carly still doesn't want anyone hurting Immy." Johnny says.

"Yeah." Ashley says before her phone rings. "Lex?" She asks.

"We got the money… but we put Benson in the hospital. Or I should say _Rex_ put Benson in the hospital by stabbing him!" Lex says, Rex shouting at him.

"Hang on, hang on. I thought all of the hospitals were closed on purge night." Ashley says.

"Not Mount Zonah, Trickster. Someone tried to shoot Clint in the hospital and Clint snapped the guy's neck." Lex says, angering Ashley.

"I'm on my way!" Ashley says before hanging up.

"Ash, what happened?" Carly asks after she, Immy and Hayley walk into the living room, Carly having taken her mask off.

"Someone tried to shoot my man, I'm going to make sure he's okay." Ashley says before leaving.

Ashley showed up at Mount Zonah, her and Clint hugging.

"Ash… I'm okay." Clint says before they kiss.

"I was just worried about you, that's all." Ashley says.

"I know… purge night brings out the worst in people. Remember last year when Carly was stabbed and took the knife out of her back and stabbed the son of a bitch to death?!" Clint says.

"Yeah I remember. Maybe next time, you and I should just hide out in our apartment and kill anyone that tries to get in." Ashley says.

"Yeah." Clint says before Benson walks out, Ashley seeing the stab wounds in Benson's right upper leg and side.

"Ouch. Sorry, Benson." Ashley says.

"Eh, I've had worse injuries. Hey, why is there a dead guy outside the UD that's not a gang member?" Benson says.

"He tried to snatch Immy… it pissed Carly off." Ashley says, startling Clint.

"Can't blame her, Immy's like a sister to Carly. Speaking of family, Sam, Sammy, Jack and Rey are out of town tonight, right?" Clint says.

"Yeah they thought it would be best to get away from purge night." Ashley says before feeling a gun being pressed against the back of her head.

"All I want is the girl. If she doesn't come with me, I will shoot her dead!" The guy says.

A gunshot rang out and the guy fell as a bullet slammed into his back. He looked up, seeing Carly with an SNS pistol aimed at his head… he recognised her, however.

"You!" He says.

"Not on purge night, not on any night, you silver haired demon!" Carly growls before shooting Ivory twice in the head, killing him. "You alright, Ash?" She asks.

"Yeah, I think I know why he wanted to take me. There are wealthy purgers that pay him for bringing me to them. They will put people to a test to see if they can survive against them. " Ashley says.

"Well… looks like they'll be finding someone else to handle their dirty work." Carly says, her, Ashley and Clint leaving. They ended back up at the house in Chumash, Trevor looking right at Carly.

"The fuck did you do?!" Trevor yells.

"Killed Ivory when he tried snatching Ashley." Carly says, Trevor turning angrier. "Wait, why are you pissed at that?! Ivory damn well deserved it!" She says.

"He doesn't give a fuck. I could have been sent off to those wealthy purgers, he wouldn't give a fuck." Ashley says.

"I do care, don't tell me that I don't!" Trevor shouts.

"Oh, like you cared about Sam after you found out that she's pregnant and that she won't have an abortion?!" Carly yells, startling and angering Ashley.

"You tried to force Sam to kill her and Sammy's baby?!" Ashley yells.

"She's too damn young and it could kill her, bringing that mistake into the world!" Trevor yells.

"You are so fucking unbelievable!" Ashley yelled, Clint getting ready to restrain her.

"Alright, Trevor?! Get your ass out right now! Don't bother coming near any of us again, you prick, and if you ever try to hurt Sam, Sammy and their baby, I WILL FUCKING SHOOT YOU AND BURY YOU ALIVE!" Carly says, shouting the last part with her SNS pistol aimed at Trevor's head. She pulled the trigger, grazing Trevor's head and shot him several more times as he ran off. "You better run, you little shitbird!" She shouts before slamming the door and locking it. Ashley let out a sigh before running her hand down her face.

Carly switched the safety on, Johnny sitting next to her and trying to calm her down.

"I hate that son of a bitch!" Carly says as Johnny rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"I'm gonna find a place with a bit more trouble." Ashley says before leaving.

"10 hours left, get it out of your system!" Carly shouts.

"Planning to!" Ashley yells back.

"I worry that she's gonna get herself killed one day." Carly says before she and Johnny kiss.

"I'm sure that she'll be fine darlin." Johnny says.

"Says the guy who used to worry constantly about Gionna whenever she got in trouble." Carly says, Johnny tickling her and making her laugh as she tried to run.

Ashley got back the next morning and snuck in, seeing Scott with a pillow over his ears as the bed in the master bedroom rocked back and forth.

"The fuck happened to you?" Scott asks, seeing cuts and bruises on Ashley.

"Turns out those wealthy purgers don't like it when you fight back." Ashley says.

Scott started banging on the wall as the noises got louder.

"HEY, KEEP IT DOWN, YOU TWO!" Scott shouts. "I seriously hope they're using protection." He mutters, Ashley snickering.

"Where's Clint at?" Ashley asks, as the siren goes off. "Well that's the end of yet another purge night." She says.

"Tell that to those two." Scott says as the noise stops, Scott bolting up and walking down the hallway, trying to open the door.

"It's locked, Scotty!" Carly shouts.

"You are really a fucking dumbass Scott." Clint says walking down the hallway.

"They were the ones using leather straps and a whip!" Scott says, Ashley a bit shocked.

"TMI, Scott." Ashley says.

"Yeah, man. So what if they get a little rough?" Clint says. Ashley gave Clint a evil grin, Clint knowing what Ashley was thinking.

"Maybe you and I should get a bit rough." Ashley says, knowing it would scare Scott.

"I'm outta here!" Scott says before running out of the house.

"Is he gone?!" Carly says after Johnny unlocked her wrists from the straps.

"Yeah got rid of him with a bit of rough talk." Ashley says, Clint trying not to laugh.

Scott stopped at Jake's apartment, Jake letting him in.

"Why were you running like your feet were on fire?" Jake asks after closing and locking the door.

"I made the mistake of crashing at Carly and Johnny's house… they were being rough." Scott says, Jake laughing. "Then Ash and Clint were talking about getting rough." He says.

"I really hope Carly and John boy were using protection… but something tells me it was more of a spur of the moment kind of thing and that Carly was drunk, alcohol negates the effectiveness of her birth control pills." Jake says.

"You think they'll have a little one soon?" Scott asks.

"Yeah I sure do." Jake says, the sounds of a bed rocking above their heads caught their attention. Jake grabbing a broom and started to hit the ceiling.

"KEEP IT DOWN TOMMY!" Jake yelled.

"Eh, let him be. It's better than him screaming _"Scott, tiny's got the bat, tiny's got the bat!"_." Scott says.

"Both him and Lexi have been at it, all night long." Jake says.

"Better than when we accidentally walked in on Jack and Rey!" Scott says, Jake remembering that night.

 **3 nights earlier…**

"Jack?! You here?!" Jake and Scott shout after walking into Jack's house. The two walked down the hallway, Scott opening the door and making Jack and Rey scream and cover themselves up.

"What the hell?! Get out of here!" Rey shouts.

"Next time answer the question." Jake says covering his eyes. Rey grabbed the nearest thing she could and hurled it, Jake screaming as it hit him in the face before opening his eyes, seeing it was the alarm clock. "Really?" He asks.

"You're lucky I didn't shoot you… yet." Rey says, Scott and Jake looking at each other.

"RUN!" Both yelled at the same time, running out of the house.

 **Present time…**

Carly opened her eyes again, her phone chiming and her picking it up, seeing a text from Scott.

' _You two done yet?!'_

' _You woke me back up, you shitbird!'_ Carly replies.

' _Okay so does that mean I'm safe to come back?'_ Scott texts back.

' _Yes.'_ Carly replies before pulling herself up out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

Scott walked in, hearing the shower running.

"Tommy and Lexi keep Jake up again?" Johnny asks.

"Yeah. Ash and Clint still here?" Scott says.

"Nah, they left. Carly wore herself out, even before the… well, you get it. Purge night brings craziness out of normal people." Johnny says.

"Yeah it does. Wonder how many people died last night." Scott says.

Carly eventually emerged from the bedroom, ready to start the day off and getting a text from Jack.

' _Is my car alright?!'_

' _Yeah, a bit of damage from Benson ramming his car into the back but nothing that can't be fixed.'_ Carly replies. "Scott, did you tell Jack that we used his car last night?" She asks.

"No, Tommy had to do it since he 'borrowed' it." Scott says, his phone chiming, a text from Tommy.

' _U gotta take one for the team. Told Jack that u borrowed his car last night.'_ Tommy replies.

' _Tommy, what the hell?!'_ Scott texts back angrily.

' _What? I'm not getting in trouble from him, no way.'_ Tommy texts back.

' _I'm gonna kill you next time I see you!'_ Scott texts back.

"You're really gonna kill him, aren't you?" Carly asks.

"Yeah I am. But I'm gonna save it for next year's purge." Scott says.

"All of us have lost our minds." Carly says, Scott laughing a bit.

"Not me. I've just got some screws loose in my head." Scott says.

"This is not funny, Scott! One of us is gonna get killed during one of these purges!" Carly says, startling Scott.

"Maybe but we didn't die this year." Scott says.

"That's no guarantee for next year… and Carly and I might have a little one by that time." Johnny says, surprising Scott.

"Well then, we'll help protect the house and you guys." Scott says.

Mikey and Midnight walked in, both covered in bruises.

"I… hate… your Fort Zancudo buddies, Mikey!" Midnight growls.

"Well you're the dumbass that tried to break into there!" Mikey says.

"That ain't no way to treat your sister, Mikey!" Carly says.

"It was others that attacked her." Mikey says.

"Well, they can get a bit rough." Carly says, Mikey noticing a faint but recent scar on the left side of Carly's left wrist. "Yeah, Trevor ran one over once… the soldier took a knife and slashed my arm when I tried to protect Trevor." She says, startling Mikey, Midnight and Scott.

"What a fucking asshole!" Midnight says angrily.

"Yeah… I think we should all do what Jack, Rey, Sam and Sammy did and get out of San Andreas for a bit… maybe somewhere quieter." Carly says, Midnight liking that idea.

"I doubt I will come, cops are cracking down on the moonshine business, real fucking bad." Scott says.

"Damn it, Scott. I told you to watch out for the UC's!" Carly says.

"It's not just the UC, every single last one of them is on to me. If I get busted I'm looking at a good 15 years behind bars." Scott says.

"Half the damn LSPD is corrupt, they have rapsheets as long as their arms are." Carly says, Mikey seeing that Ashley's behavior towards law enforcement had clearly rubbed off on Carly.

"I just don't know what to do. Eventually they're gonna find that fake wall and open it." Scott says

"Not if we keep moving the moonshine from place to place." Carly says, Scott seeing the look that meant that she had an idea in mind.

"And where do you think we should move it?" Scott asks.

"No one's looked around the warehouses in South LS for a while." Carly says. She hadn't been near a warehouse since the explosion caused by Ivory but it was the only place she could think of.

"I will have a look and see what I think of it." Scott says.

Carly nodded, yawning as she was tired from last night.

"I don't think anyone slept at all last night." Scott says.

"Yeah… I just keep thinking Ivory's not really dead, given how many times he kept coming back." Carly says, Johnny lightly hugging her.

"Oh well if he's not dead, we'll get him." Scott says.

Carly nodded as she looked out the window, seeing the destruction to the neighbor's house and Mrs. Sanchez bruised but it was clear that she had fought back and won.

"I think I might go back out to the farm and get some sleep." Scott says, before leaving.

And with that, Carly stretched out on the couch and rested her head on Johnny's lap after he sat down, the two kissing.

Purge night was over… and there would be 365 days until the next one.


End file.
